An electric vehicle is known in the art which is provided with a fuel cell stack which generates electric power by an electrochemical reaction of hydrogen and oxygen, a hydrogen shutoff valve which is arranged in a hydrogen feed path which connects the fuel cell stack and a hydrogen tank with each other, and a compressor which feeds air to the fuel cell stack, wherein at the time of a collision of the vehicle, the hydrogen shutoff valve is first closed, and the compressor is then stopped (see PTL 1). That is, in PTL 1, the compressor is continuously operated for a little while after the collision of the vehicle, to thereby consume the hydrogen remaining in the fuel cell stack.
On the other hand, an electric vehicle is also known in the art, in which a compressor, an intercooler which cools oxidizing gas discharged from the compressor, and a fuel cell stack are housed in a housing compartment which is formed outside of a passenger compartment in a vehicle length direction, in which an outlet of the compressor and an inlet of the intercooler are connected with each other by upstream side piping, and in which an outlet of the intercooler and an inlet of an oxidizing gas passage of the fuel cell stack are connected with each other by downstream side piping.